FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an electrical connection configuration for connecting a circuit carrier to conductor tracks of a conductor-track carrier, and also to a method for producing an electrical connection of this type.
In motor vehicle electronics, in particular, it is often necessary to connect control electronics to a conductor. In motor vehicle drives, in particular, there is an increasing need to integrate control electronics in the engine or in the transmission. For this purpose, the control circuit fitted on a circuit carrier frequently has to be shielded from the oils that are used in engines and transmissions and contain additives that are extremely chemically aggressive. At the same time, however, electrical conductors have to be guided through a shield in order that components of the engine or of the transmission can be controlled electronically.
A connection configuration which is configured for conditions of this type is disclosed in European Patent EP 0 375 271 B1. An electronic unit disposed in a housing is connected via wires to a printed circuit board which establishes an electrical connection through a housing wall. Two different work processes are necessary for placing the electronic unit in the housing and establishing an electrical connection to the printed circuit board using wires. Establishing the electrical connection between the printed circuit board and the electronic unit is laborious in a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,855 discloses a heat-generating head for a printer that has a circuit carrier and a conductor-track carrier that are electrically connected to one another. The circuit carrier and the conductor-track carrier are connected by soldering in an overlap region. Since the conductor-track carrier is disposed on the circuit carrier in the overlap region, different process steps are necessary for the fastening of the circuit carrier and the contact-making thereof with the conductor-track carrier. Published, British Patent Application GB 2 248 450 A describes an anisotropic, electrically conductive adhesive which is suitable for obtaining an electrical connection.